Un espion peut en cacher un autre
by Spreid
Summary: Et si Santana et Brittany étaient des agents du gouvernement en mission dans le lycée McKinley ?
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est au début de la saison 1, tout le monde c'est que Kurt est gay, Quinn n'est pas enceinte et il y aura du Brittana et d'autres surprises.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, par contre pour certain point j'ai copié la série Chuck.

Sinon n'oublier pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

Rien de m'appartient.

PS : parcontre il y a juste une ou deux phrases que j'ai rajoutez aprés que ma béta mais corrigé donc desolé pour les fautes.

* * *

_**Un espion peut en cacher un autre**_

Mon nom est Brittany Pierce, je suis de la CIA j'ai 25 ans mais j'en parée moins c'est pour cela que j'ai été engagé pour cette mission

Ma mission est simple, surveiller Will Schuester, il a travaillé pour le gouvernement, c'est en fait un génie, on ne dires pas, mais c'est le cas il connait des dossiers classée secrète défense et plein d'autre chose que le gouvernement ne voudrait pas que leur ennemie découvre, donc nous sommes là pour le protéger d'éventuelle menace sans qu'il le sache. Celui qui veut le capturer se nomme Nikolaï Cosloff. Un grand méchant qui veut faire tomber le gouvernement. Pour changer.

Pour cette mission je ne suis pas toute seule la NSA a envoyé un de leur agent.

Elle s'appelle Santana Lopez comme moi elle parée plus jeune que son âge c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'on engageait.

Dans le sous-sol du lycée se cache un complexe secret de la CIA qui jusqu'à ce jour été inactif, il nous l'on prêté et nous l'on équipé des derniers gadgets d'espions, nous avons appelé cette endroit

« Le Châteaux ».

L'infiltration dans le lycée a été un succès, nous passons inaperçu enfin presque.

Quand Schuester a repris le Glee Club nous avons une opportunité de l'avoir à l'œil plus souvent.

Heureusement pour nous nous chantions bien donc ça va être plus simple.

Mais depuis quelque temps des hommes le suivre et nous devrons être plus vigilante.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce début vous a plus, et à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : surveillance**_

Dimanche -8h50-au lycée

Les deux jeunes agents se trouver devant le lycée, elles firent le tour pour rentrer dans une pièce avec écrit sur la porte « défense d'entrer » une fois à l'intérieur, elle se trouve devant un mur blanc avec seulement une plaque grise collé au mur.

Brittany plaça sa main sur la plaque et une porte s'ouvrit.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dedans.

Quand on rentré dans le bâtiment on devait descendre une escalier qui nous menions dans une grande pièce, en premier on voyait des écrans d'ordinateurs un peu partout, au fond à gauche une pièce remplie d'arme et à droite une salle pour les conférences avec les patrons, un peu plus loin il y avait un long couloir avec plein de porte c'était bien sûr les cellules.

Santana : pourquoi le général veut nous voir à cette heure-ci et un dimanche en plus ?

Brittany : je ne sais pas, on a qu'à lui demander.

Un écran de la salle de conférence venait de s'allumer.

Général Taylor : bonjour mesdemoiselles je vous suis convoqué, car nous avons un problème, Nikolaï Cosloff a été vu à Indianapolis hier à 18h.

Brittany : QUOI ? Mais comment on n'a pas été prévenue plus tôt ?

Taylor : on a eu du mal a confirmé sa présence.

Santana : mais c'est à peine 3h d'ici

Taylor : effectivement, donc votre mission est de coller Schuester, ne plus le lacher pour etre sur qu'il va bien.

Santana : mais on est dimanche comment on va faire pour le voir sans eveillé les soupçons ?

Taylor : je ne sais pas improviser **_et l'écran s'éteignit_**

Santana **_se tournant vers Brittany_ **: comment on va faire ?

Brittany : on peut tout simplement se garé devant chez lui et regarder avec les caméras qu'on a déjà placées chez lui.

Santana : tu es vraiment super intelligente, tu sais ?

Brittany : oui je sais

Et elles partirent, dans un van blanc, à l'intérieur, des écrans de surveillance.

Une fois arrivée devant chez Schuster, elles allumèrent les écrans, on pouvait voir toutes les pièces de la maison.

Santana : voilà tout et près on n'a plus qu'à attendre, tu as pris un jeu de carte ?

Brittany : très drôle, arrête de faire l'enfant on doit surveiller.

Santana **_souffla et s'approcha de Brittany_ **: où on peut faire plein d'autres choses aussi **_dit-elle avec un petit sourire._**

Elle commença à embrasser le cou puis l'épaule.

Brittany : non pas ici arrête

Santana : ok, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Cela faisait 4h qu'elles surveillaient et Santana a commencé à s'impatiente.

Santana : ppfff il ne se passe rien, j'ai besoin d'action, de bagarre, de sortir mes bébés **_dit-elle en sortant deux pistolets_**.

Brittany : arrête de les appeler comme ça, c'est flippant

Santana : t'es jalouse? **_Dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser_**

Brittany **_entre deux baisers_ **: je ne suis pas jalouse

Après avoir repoussé Santana, elles se remirent à surveiller et heureusement pour Santana de l'action elle va en avoir.

Deux hommes habiller costard noir, lunette noire avec oreillette, tournaient autour de la maison.

Brittany : et San regarde y a deux mec qui tourne autour de la maison.

Santana : super de l'action

Elles sortirent du van, arme à la main et coururent vers ces deux hommes.

Santana pris le premier, elle lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac, il se plia en deux puis son genou dans la tête, l'homme s'écroula.

Brittany pris la deuxième part derrière, elle mit son bras autour du coup et l'étouffa mais sans le tuer.

Après avoir fini, elles les glissèrent dans leur van.

Une fois qu'ils furent attachés, elles les ramenèrent aux Châteaux.

Elles les installèrent dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes.

Elles rentrèrent dans la première salle.

Brittany : pour qui travaillez-vous ?

Homme n°1**_ avec un accent russe_** : allez-vous faire voir !

Brittany : ok comme vous voulez mais, tempis pour vous, Santana tu peux m'aider il ne veut pas parler

Santana s'approcha avec un couteau dans les mains,

Santana : ok, on va jouer **_elle lui ouvrit sa chemise_** alors part ou commencé

Elle lui mit son couteau sur son torse et descendit lentement jusqu'à son nombril, d'un coup elle l'entailla de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au cotes droite.

Homme n°1 : haaaaaa mais, vous êtes folle ?

Santana : non, seulement je déteste perdre mon temps alors soit tu réponds soit tu as fini en borshch (soupe Russe)

Brittany : je répète ma question pour qui travaillez-vous ?

Homme n°1 : umeretʹ (plutôt mourir)

Santana : Ne bespokoĭtesʹ ob etom (Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça)

L'homme été déstabiliser,

Brittany : alors si vous acceptez de parler d'un vous vivrez **_dit-elle en regardant Santana qui jouait toujours avec son couteaux_ **et de deux vous serez protégé.

L'homme réfléchi

Brittany : bon tempis Santana, tu peux continuer

Santana **_s'approcha de l'homme_ **: avec plaisir

L'homme n°1 : non attendez ok ok je coopère mais, a une condition

Santana : et quelle condition ?

L'homme n°1 : vous me protégez mais, vous protégez aussi mon collège et je vous raconte tous.

Santana : khorosho (bien)

Brittany : ok alors pour qui vous travaillez ?

L'homme n°1 : Nikolaï Cosloff

Santana : pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas

L'homme n°1 : il vient de finir de créer un plan et il a besoin de Schuester pour le mettre en place, mais je ne le connais pas avant que vous me le demandiez.

Brittany : bon d'accord j'envoie une unité surveillée Shue.

Santana : ok et lui je l'envois à l'hosto.

Elle a prit son téléphone et appela une équipe qui devait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elles sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoires et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence.

L'écran s'alluma sur le général Taylor.

Taylor : alors mesdemoiselles du nouveau ?

Brittany : oui madame, heu nous avons attrapé deux hommes qui fouiner devant chez Schuester nous les avons arrêtés, ils ont été envoyés par Cosloff.

Taylor : d'accord, alors on va éloigner Schuester de l'Ohio

Santana : comment ?

Taylor : mesdemoiselles vous partez avec tous votre club chez les grands parents de Brittany à Los Angeles **_l'écran s'éteignit_**

Brittany : mais je n'ai pas de grand parent a L.A.

Santana : Bès maintenant oui

Brittany : on leur dit quoi « mes grands-parents, m'invite à passer les vacances chez eux et je peux inviter toutes mes amies, mais ils nous faut un accompagnateur »

Santana : oué dit leur comme sa

Brittany : ok parfait

Santana : Los Angeles nous voilà.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 2 : L.A. nous voilà !_**

Mercredi - 9h00-aéroport de Lima

Le jour du départ pour Los Angeles, ils c'étaient donné rendez-vous devant l'aéroport.

Comme à leur habitude, y en avais des personnes qui n'étaient pas à l'heure.

Santana : je vais leur acheter une montre à ces boulets, **_elle se tourna vers le petit groupe_** c'est mon jour de bonté **_dit-elle sur un ton ironique_**

Brittany : moi je ne sais pas lire l'heure, je ne sais jamais quel aiguille il faut regarder.

Santana : ce n'est pas grave, Britt.

Quand enfin tout le monde était arrivé et après que Santana est insulté en espagnol les personnes en retard, ils embarquèrent dans l'avion.

Will : bon alors les enfants, quelque règle a respecté, d'un pas de bagarre, ni de dispute, pas deux personnes dans les toilettes de l'avion **_dit-il en regardant Puck et Santana_** **_et tout le monde rigola_** ok, sinon on remercie encore Brittany qui nous invite tous à l'hôtel de ces grands parents.

Tout le monde : merci Britt.

Brittany : c'est normal, je vous aime bien tous et j'avais besoin de vacances Lord Tubbington me fait la tête encore parce que je lui ai pris ces cigarettes.

Pendant tout le vol tous se passer bien, Brittany et Santana étaient assises à côté et discuter tout en surveillant si Schuester aller bien.

Brittany : au fait San tu sais qui c'est qui va jouer mes grands-parents ?

Santana : oué j'ai regardé leur dossier, ce sont des anciens agents de la CIA, un couple d'agents, j'adore **_dit-elle en regardant Brittany avec envie _**ho là j'ai une super idée d'un coup.

Brittany : Schuester a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit dans les toilettes.

Santana : depuis quand tu respectes les règle toi ?

Brittany : depuis qu'on doit surveiller Schuester pour pas qu'il se face tuer, aller arrête et si tu veux quand on sera arrivé à l'hôtel on pourra **_elle fit une petite pause_** s'amuser un peu.

Santana : oué super

Après que l'avion est atterrit, ils sortirent et prirent un taxi pour l'hôtel.

Mercredi - 16h –Hôtel

Brittany : voilà on est arrivé

Will : c'est magnifique, c'est c'est... c'est gigantesque

Un couple de personnes âgées s'avança vers eux.

Vielle dame : Bonjour, vous devez être les amis de ma petite fille ?

Will : oui c'est nous

Brittany s'avança et pris le couple dans ses bras

Brittany : papi mamie vous m'avez manqué

Vielle dame : toi aussi Brittany, tu nous présentes à tes petits camarades ?

Brittany : bien sûr, alors voilà notre accompagnateur et prof d'espagnol , Puck, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Matt et Santana que tu connais déjà et tout le monde voilà mais grands parents.

Vielle dame : vous pouvez nous appeler Elena et David.

David : vous voulez rentrer on va vous donner vos chambres

Ils rentrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Elena : alors combien avez-vous besoin de chambre ?

Will : alors déjà pas de chambre mixe **_en regardant Puck_**.

Puck : mais pourquoi ?

Will : Puck...

Puck : aller c'est bon on est assez grand, sérieux

Will : c'est non alors puisque tu râles c'est moi qui vais faire les chambres.

Elena : d'accord par contre Brittany et Santana ont déjà leur chambre prête.

Will : donc heu Tina et Quinn, puis Rachel et Mercedes ...

Kurt : monsieur est-ce que c'est possible d'aller avec Rachel et Mercedes ?

Will : oui si tu veux donc Rachel, Mercedes et Kurt

Puck : pourquoi lui il a le droit ?

Will : parce qu'avec lui je n'ai pas peur qu'une des filles tombe enceinte Puck, bon ça fait donc 5 chambres 1 double pour Tina et Quinn, 1 triple pour Rachel, Mercedes et Kurt, 1 triple pour Puck, Finn et Mike,1 autre double pour Artie et Matt et une simple pour moi.

Après avoir eu les clés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres.

Brittany et Santana avaient une chambre normale à première vue, mais dans la penderie se cacher des écrans de surveillance et tout l'attirail d'espions. Leurs Chambres étaient justes à coter de celle de Schuester, au cas où il y a un problème.

Santana : hey au fait B, on est à l'hôtel, Schuester est en sécurité donc on pourrait **_elle se leva et s'avança vers Brittany_** s'amuser un peu.

Brittany hocha la tête.

Santana commença à embrasser Brittany et la fit s'allongea sur le lit s'en quitté ses lèvres.

Santana était maintenant à califourchon sur Brittany et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de sa blonde. Quand elle lui enleva, Brittany prend le dessus et enleva le T-Shirt de Santana.

Elles étaient maintenant en soutien-gorge, Santana reprit le contrôle et enleva le pantalon de Brittany.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Will : les filles ont se rejoint en bas dans 5 minutes

Brittany à bout de souffle : oui monsieur

Santana : ce n'est pas vrai on ne pourra pas s'amuser ce soir

Brittany : ne t'inquiète pas on se rattrapera.

Elles se rhabillèrent et descendirent.

Will : ha vous voilà donc là il est 16h30 si vous voulez aller vous baigner et après on se fait un resto ?

Tous : oué

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là et que tous se passer bien. Santana avait pu enfin s'amuser avec sa blonde et pas qu'une fois.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'avant dernier jour donc les derniers moments pour s'amuser.

Ils étaient tout autour de la piscine.

Santana et Brittany étaient allongés sur des transats quand Santana se redressa.

Santana : Brittany regarde le mec à la chemise bleue et la casquette rouge il a un flingue dans son short-maillot pas très discret serieux

Brittany : merde, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, vient on va voir

Elles se levèrent et se rapprochèrent discrètement de l'homme.

De là où elles étaient, elles ne distinguaient pas le visage de l'inconnue armée.

Santana l'attrapas et le tira dans un coin et lui prend par son arme.

? : Quoi ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Santana : NSA, aller tourner-toi lentement les mains dans l'air

L'homme fit ce quelle demander.

Brittany : Toi, mais pourquoi tu as une armé

Santana le fouilla et elle trouva un badge

Santana : il fait partie des Services Secrets Français

Brittany : QUOI ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 3 : un nouvel agent_**

Après que Santana est vérifié et confirmé dans la base de donné de la NSA l'identité de cet agent, elle lui rendit son flingue et son badge. Il y avait un grand silence.

? : Ok et vous êtes donc de la NSA tous les deux ?

Brittany : non moi CIA

? : Ok, mais heu pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait d'autre agent dans ce lycée ?

Brittany : je ne sais pas, mais attend c'est quoi ta mission au juste ?

? : Secret défense

Santana : genre allez accouche Puckerman enfin si c'est ton vrai nom bien sûr

Puck : oui c'est mon vrai nom, pourquoi vous non ? Sinon ma mission est de surveiller et protégé Schuester

S&B : Quoi ?

Puck : quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Santana : Ben c'est un peu notre mission aussi

Puck parut surpris, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en dire plus ou pas.

Puck : est qu'es que vous savez au juste ?

Brittany : Schuester a travaillé avec le gouvernement, il a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir et des méchant veulent le kidnappé pour avoir ces informations, il fait partie de la protection des témoins, mais comme ils sont débordés, on prend le relai. Et toi qu'es que le gouvernement français vient faire la dedans ?

Puck : pareil, mais avant de travailler pour le Pentagone Schuester Travaillé en France sur des dossiers sensibles.

Santana : du genre ?

Puck **_réfléchit quelque seconde_** : genre le dossier appelé « Risque Zéro ».

Santana : c'est quoi ce dossier ?

Puck : en gros c'est une arme qui cible l'ADN de la personne ou d'un groupe et le tue à distance sans blessé personne d'autre. Et c'est Schuester qui a dessiné les plans et mon gouvernement veut être assuré qu'il ne risque pas de se faire capturé.

Santana : qu'es que le gouvernement français vas faire avec une telle arme ?

Puck allé répondre, mais il fut coupé.

Brittany : on s'en fout il faut qu'on fasse le point avec le général, je l'appelle tous de suite pour faire une conférence, mais pour le moment on surveille si Schuester vas bien.

Schuester était toujours dans la piscine avec les autres du glee club.

Brittany : bon une de nous deux doivent rester pour surveillé Schuester.

Elena : vous voulez que je le surveille ?

Tous les trois sursautèrent.

Puck : wouaw vous êtes forte je vous n'ai pas entendu arriver.

Elena : j'ai de l'expérience mon jeune ami

Santana : oui on veut bien que vous le surveilliez on va parler au général.

Une fois partie, tous les trois, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Santana et Brittany.

Sur le chemin, Santana se tourna vers Puck

Santana : par contre mec ton flingue on le voit genre beaucoup

Puck : oui je sais, mais en short-maillot il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour le cacher.

Santana : c'est sûr,

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre

Ils contactèrent le général et lui expliquèrent la situation. Bien que perplexe de l'existence de cette arme, elle invita le général Oliveira le supérieur de l'agent Puckerman, à rejoindre la conférence.

Après 20 minutes de conversation, ils étaient enfin arrivés à un accord pour que Puck travaille avec Santana et Brittany.

Oliveira : agent Puckerman vous étiez affecté à cette l'équipe.

Puck : bien, mon général

Taylor : agent Pierce et Lopez, vous rentrez dans deux jours, je veux un rapport complet

Oliveira : pareil pour vous Puckerman

S, B&P : bien mon général.

Et les écrans s'éteignirent.

Puck sortie en premier de la chambre,

Santana : bon voilà on retourne à la surveillance, mais avant **_elle s'avança vers Brittany et l'embrassa_** j'avais trop envie de faire ça.

Puck : je n'attendais pas à ça.

Elles se retournèrent, pour voir Puck les yeux écarquillé

Puck : mais attend Santana tu n'es pas censé sortir avec moi ?

Santana : c'est juste une couverture désolée, mais on doit continuer si ça ne te dérange pas.

Puck : non du tout, mais je vous en prie continuer ce que vous faisiez je vais rester avec Schuester.

Santana : merci Puck

Et il partit pour rejoindre Schuester, il le surveille de loin pour attendre que les filles reviennent.

10 minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent avec un grand sourire.

Brittany : merci Puck

Puck : y 'a pas de problème

Quand ils arrivèrent, personne n'avait remarqué leurs absences sauf Finn qui vint les retrouvé.

Finn : hey vous étiez où ?

Tous les trois se regardèrent, pas sur de savoir quoi répondre, mais comme toujours Santana eu une super idée.

Santana : tu vois Finnocence il y a des hommes qui ont besoin d'exercice **_dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot _**et comme tu connais Puck avec deux filles c'est mieux, mais bon c'est une chose que tu ne peux pas connaitre.

Finn : attendez-vous êtes tous les trois dans une chambre ? **_Dit-il avec un air vraiment abruti_**

Santana : ouééé, mais tes vraiment un boulet.

Mike : bravo mec **_il frappa dans la main de Puck_**

Schuester qui avait entendu intervient dans la conversation

Will : j'ai dit quoi à ce sujet ?

Brittany : faite le discrètement ?

Will : noon, je vous ai dit, ne faites rien quand c'est moi qui vous surveille vous imaginez si une de vous tombe enceinte vos parents m'étripe. Ok ?

Puck : ok on ne recommencera pas, monsieur.

Will : d'accord je vous fais confiance. Non aller vous préparer on va fêter notre avant dernier jour puisque demain soir on doit se coucher tôt. **_Tout le monde était content_**, mais pas d'alcool

Ils râlèrent un peu puis partirent dans leur chambre se changer.

Samedi- 19h00-bar

Ils arrivèrent dans un bar, ils s'installèrent tout autour d'une table et commandèrent à boire.

Une fois tout le monde servi, ils discutèrent des meilleurs moments dans leurs vacances.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, ils avaient choisi le seul bar où il y avait un karaoké.

Et bien sûr Rachel voulait chanter, au début ils essayèrent de la retenir, mais pas longtemps.

Rachel : laisser moi aller chanter

Will : laissé la y allez

Rachel tira Kurt pour qu'il vienne avec elle, une fois installa devant le micro, ils choisirent une chanson, pour rigolé ils avaient pris « Gym class heroes -stereo hearts », Rachel commença et Kurt chantait la partie rap.

Tout le monde rigolé, il descendit de scène et s'approcha de Mercedes et chanta en faisant les gestes d'un rappeur.

Quand d'un coup, un homme s'approcha de Schuester et pointa son arme vers lui, Santana, qui l'avait vu, se jeta devant Schuester quand le coup de feu partie.

L'homme parti en courant, mais Puck et Brittany lui coururent après et le rattrapèrent.

Quand ils revinrent, Santana était par terre entourer de tout le Glee Club,

Will : Santana tu m'entends **_dit-il en lui tapotant sur la joue_**.

Brittany : non Santana s'il te plait répond moi Santana me laisse pas s'il te plait NOOON !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : survivra ou survivra pas ?**_

Santana fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Les médecins l'emmenèrent en chirurgie, car la balle c'était logé près du coeur et avais causé une hémorragie. Ils la préparèrent pour l'opération et l'emmenèrent au bloc.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente :

Brittany et Puck étaient à l'écart du groupe,

Brittany : j'ai prévenu le général, elle envoie des hommes pour protéger l'hôpital et elle a dit de continuer la mission, mais je ne peux pas, Santana est en chirurgie **_elle se mit à pleurer Puck la prend dans ses bras_ **j'ai peur.

Puck : ne t'inquiète pas elle est forte,**_ il la regarda_** tu veux aller te changer ?

Brittany baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements couverts du sang de Santana.

Brittany : mais je n'ai rien, pour me changer

Puck lui tendit un sac en plastique, elle l'ouvrit et est sortie un t-shirt avec écrit « CIA »

Brittany : tu n'as pas plus discret ? **_dit-elle avec un petit sourire_**

Puck : tu rigoles mais j'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique à coter de l'hôpital je me suis dit que ça te fera sourire et de toute façon personne ne croira que tu es de la CIA.

Brittany : tu as raison, je vais me changer **_elle regarda P_**uck Merci**_ et elle est partie vers les toilettes_**

Deux heures plus tard, un docteur rentra dans la salle d'attente :

Docteur : Mademoiselle Pierce **_appela-t-il_**

Brittany se précipita vers le docteur

Brittany : oui je suis là, comment elle va ? Elle va sans sortir ?

Docteur : on a réussi à la stabiliser, mais son état reste préoccupent et elle est dans le coma **_Brittany se mit a pleuré_ **nous l'avons transféré dans la chambre 210 vous pourrez la voir dans 20 minutes si vous le souhaitez.

Le docteur est parti et tout le monde se regardait dans un silence pesant.

Rachel donna un coup de coude à Finn :

Finn : heu nous on vas peut-être rentré à l'hôtel.

Puck : allez-y nous on reste.

Will : non, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul

Puck : ne vous inquiétiez pas on est dans un hôpital il ne peut rien nous arrivions, monsieur

Shuester réfléchie quelque seconde et accepta.

20 minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre,

Brittany s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et pris la main de Santana :

Brittany : désolé j'aurais dû voir ce mec, tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé je suis désolé.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la main et s'endormie.

Puck la regardais et quand elle s'endormie, il la déplaça sur le canapé pour qu'elle soit mieux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Santana était dans le coma.

Brittany n'avait pas quitté la chambre une seconde, elle a refusée de la laisser seule, elle le disait elle-même « de toute façon j'ai zéro de moyenne alors que j'aille en cour ou pas ça ne change rien ».

Puck lui continuer à surveiller Schuester et en attendant que Brittany et Santana reviennent la CIA avait envoyé d'autres agents pour les remplacer. Rory Flanagan et Sam Evans étaient les nouveaux agents infiltrés dans le lycée.

Sam Evans était un agent expérimenté et un grand ami de Santana et Brittany, il s'était porté volontaire pour les remplacer.

Par contre, Rory lui, était un jeune agent pas du tout expérimenté en fait c'était sa première mission et bien sûr il n'avait pas trop réussit à s'intégré dans le lycée.

Lundi-10h-lycée McKinley

Dans les couloirs du lycée, Puck et Sam se promenaient, quand ils entendirent des voix, ils se dirigèrent vers les bruits et ils virent l'équipe de Hockey embêté un élève.

Sam : Rory ce n'est pas vrai

Ils se dirigèrent vers les joueurs de Hockey :

Sam : hé lâchez-le !

Rick : sinon quoi vous allez le dire à Shuester ? On tremble

Puck : non abruti au coach Beiste

Toute l'équipe se regarda et décidèrent de l'essai tomber.

Quand ils partirent, Puck et Sam s'approchèrent de Rory,

Sam : tu vas bien ?

Rory : oui merci, mais je n'arriverai jamais a mis faire

Puck : ne t'inquiète pas on va te protéger

Rory : déjà que quand j'étais vraiment au lycée, je n'avais pas trop d'amis, mais là c'est horrible

Puck : oué moi aussi ça me change des lycées français.

Rory : et le pire c'est que je suis plus âgée qu'eux et ça me gonfle

Le téléphone de Puck sonna :

Puck : allo ?... Quoi ?... et elle va bien ?... d'accord ont arrivent

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ces camarades

Sam : qu'est-ce que passe ?

Puck : Santana est sortie du coma et on peut aller la voir

Ils partirent tous les trois vers l'hôpital.

Lundi-11h30-Hôpital chambre 210

Santana était assise sur le lit et discuter avec Brittany

Santana : je veux me lever, je vais bien je te dis

Brittany : le docteur a dit que non tu ne peux pas tu n'as pas repris assez de muscle aux jambes, mais si tu veux on peut faire un tour avec le fauteuil roulant

Toc Toc

Santana : entrée

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Puck apparut

Puck : salut les filles

Rory&Sam : salut

Santana : Bouche de mérou, ça fait plaisir de te voir **_il s'approcha et elle le prend dans les bras_ **alors c'est toi qui m'a remplacé ?

Sam : et oui et je te présente Rory, mon coéquipier

Santana : salut mec

Puck : alors quand est-ce que tu reviens au lycée ?

Santana : normalement je peux sortir demain, mais j'ai du mal à marcher encore donc je serais en fauteuil pendant un petit moment donc vous restez les amis

Sam : pas de soucie

Puck : aller, on va vous laisser,

Brittany : à demain les mecs

Quand ils partirent Brittany aida Santana a se rallongé et s'installa à côté d'elle

Brittany : tu m'as manqué, je voulais te dire que je... je tiens beaucoup à toi et je... je... je t'aime **_elle baissa les yeux_**

Santana : non ne baissa pas les yeux regarde-moi **_Brittany s'exécuta_ **moi aussi je tiens à toi et je t'aime aussi

Brittany fit un énorme sourire et embrassa Santana.

* * *

voila j'espére que sa vous plait par contre pour la suite j'ai pas trop d'idée j'hésite entre le retour de santana au lycée en fauteil roulant parce que en 2 mois de coma les muscle de ses jambes se sont atrophié soit faire la suite apres la rééducation et tout


End file.
